The Death Of Archie Mitchell
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Three teenage girls from the RRA if you know it come to get revenge on Archie


The Death Of Archie Mitchell

Three teenage girls walked into the Queen Vic. Archie Mitchell was the only person in there, what a fool he was. The two girls made sure they had locked all the doors onec they were in, before turning to Archie, smiling sweetly and saying "Hi".

"Who are you?" Archie asked. "Why are you here? What gives you the right to lock the doors to _my _pub? Are you--"

"IT'S NOT YOUR PUB!" the middle one screamed.

"I think you'll find it is" Archie said with a patronising smile. "Are you even old enough to be in here?"

"I'm 18, she's 17" said the oldest, signalling to the middle one. "And she's 14" she pointed to the youngest. "but since we make our own rules yes we're all old enough"

"I'm Josie" said the first, pointing to the oldest she added "and she's Annie", and to the youngest "And she's Lollzie" she smiled sweetly again, being laughing oh-so-innocently "And Archie Mitchell, you're not getting out of here alive"

"Don't be so stupid" Archie replied, still smiling that patronising smiling. He walked around the bar and stood in front of them. He was a lot older, a lot taller and thought he was a lot more threatening. He was wrong.

Lollzie, Josie and Annie looked at one enough, silently deciding who was going to go first. Since this had all been Josie's idea she thought she should have the right to start. Lollzie and Annie disagreed. In the end they all went for him at the same time, pushing him into the bar, his head smacking against it hard. He struggled against them but the three teenagers had enough strength between them to hold him there. The surface of the bar still had some glasses on it and the three girls dragged Archie's head along it, as he hit the glasses they smashed, glass hitting the side of his head.

By the time they reaches the end, Archie was fuming. Blood was dripping down the side of his head, he pulled against the girls, ready to show them not to mess with him, when two let go of him. The one who still had hold of him was Annie, she smashed his head against the statue of Queen Victoria.

Josie looked at Lollzie "You know this seems a bit unfair to poor Queen Vicky"

"True" shrugged Lollzie "but it's not like she can feel it"

Josie giggled.

Annie threw Archie onto the floor.

"My turn" Josie shrieked.

Josie happily danced forward to him and grinned down at Archie sprawled on the floor. Archie stared back at the bright, mad eyes of the girl before him. At that moment he realised all three of these girls were mental.

"You girls are lunatics!" he said to them.

"No one is allowed to call us looneys," Annie said through gritted teeth.

Lollzie tugged on Annie's arm and whispered, "But I thought we agreed we were all insane and enjoyed it."

"Yes, but that's US saying it. When someone else says it, its different. Especially seeing as, in my book, being insane and being lunatics are two very different things. If we were lunatics we would be out on the street murdering everyone in Walford! As we are not lunatics, we only go torture and sometimes murder those we absolutely detest"

"Stow it Annie, I'm trying to decide on what to do next," said Josie as she considered Archie, who stupidly enough was still lying on the floor. "I've got it!" she announced brightly.

The other two looked politely interested, Archie looked extremely worried. It was hilarious to all three girls as they watched Archie's expression change from worry to downright terrified when Josie pulled out permanent marks and two sets of handcuffs. Annie and Lollzie handcuffed Archie to the bar, with his back facing them while Josie lifted up his shirt and drew several circles inside one another with multicoloured permanent markers.

"There! One human dartboard at the ready. Anyone for a game of darts?" she smiled happily as she retrieved the darts from the dartboard.

Archie turned his head to see what they were doing, and regretting it instantly. Lollzie had three darts in her hand. Archie turned away, trying to prepare himself for what was coming. 'AAAAHHH!' The first one hit nearer the top of his back 'AAAHHH' the second, around the middle 'AAAHHH' the third, near the bottom. The three girls laughed as Archie screamed.

More darts came flying into his back, and the more Archie screamed the more the girls laughed. They were enjoying this far too much. Still, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. As the girls remembered all the things Archie had done they threw the darts quicker and with more force.

"I'm bored" Lollzie moaned. She was a torture girl, she wanted something a bit more hands on. She grabbed the keys from Annie and undone Archie's handcuffs. She pulled him around to face her and punched him square in the face. The force knocked him backwards and the three girls all started hitting and kicking him. On the ground Archie attempted to curl up, to make himself small so there was less of him they could hurt, but it didn't stop them.

RRA

Archie opened him eyes to find himself tied - tightly - to a chair in the basement on the Queen Victoria. None of the girls were in sight, which was no comfort. He couldn't help but wonder where they were, and what they were planning.

RRA

"It's call the 100 cuts" Annie started to explain "It consists of 100 cuts"

"No, really Annie?" Josie said, sarcastically.

Annie ignored the sarcasm and continued 'but it's carefully positioned so a lot of blood doesn't come out. It'll kill him, but extremely slowly'

"So it'll give us time to do other things?" Lollzie asked, like that was all that mattered. And it was.

"Of course" Annie said, smiling.

"Let's do it then" Josie said and they all pulled a knife out.

RRA

Archie made no movement when the three girls came in the room. He tried not to flinch when he saw they were holding knives. He winced and wimpered as they cut into him, always cutting together - three painful cuts at the same time, 33 times, before Annie preformed one final cut. Blood seeped out of these 100 cuts, but, as Annie had said, it wasn't pouring out, it was a lot of small runs of blood. A lot of pain, but a long time before it caused serious damage.

Archie tried not to wince at the pain filling his entire body, but it was useless. The girls before him could very easily see his pain. There was no hiding that they had done a very good job at choosing where to cut. The pain was indescribable, but surely this was the end. They had said it would take a while for him to die. That meant he would just have to suffer the pain of the one hundred cuts bleeding slowing. Surely that would be all.

But as the three girls converged around him he knew they were far from finished. The girls dragged him into the back and down into the cellar before unceremoniously dumping him on the cold concrete floor. The pain from all the previous torture was too much for him to even attempt to struggle. He lay, still, on the floor and just concentrated on breathing.

"So Archie, do you know the significance of this cellar?" Annie asked sweetly.

Archie gave no reply so Annie kicked him. He let out a groan as he rolled over on to his back. He stared up at the girls standing above him. The dark cellar made them look even more crazy. But he had learned his lesson from earlier.

"I asked you a question and when I ask a question I expect an answer!" Annie said, her voice brittle, as she lifted her foot up and stuck the four inch stilletto heel of her boots into one of the cuts on his shoulder.

The heel slithered through the slit in the skin, his blood providing a perfect substance to allow Annie to push her heel deeper. Stars flew across  
Archie's vision as the pain blinded him.

"No! I don't!" he gasped.

Annie smiled and removed her heel before crouching down to be nearer to him. She smiled brightly down at him. It was still quite strange and frightening to him how she could look so child-like and innocent with that little smile on her face.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? The significance of this cellar is that there has already been one body buried here. You might know of him; Dirty Den. That bastard deserved it. I did like him a bit, I mean he DID produce Dennis after all," she said smiling coyly. "You, on the other hand, I don't like. You deserve everything that happens to you. Now for the finale!" she smiled as she went out of the cellar.

Archie noticed Josie and Lollzie looked confused by Annie's sudden disappearance. Their expressions still didn't clear when she rattled a box of  
matches as she entered the cellar. Looking around her she found the spirits sitting in their crates. She pulled out the first bottle.

"Hell no am I wasting good Bells Whiskey on you!" she said as she took a quick swig after making her toast, "Merry Christmas Archie! I drink to your death and your eternal burning in hell. But until then, let me have the honours of doing the burning."

She finally found three bottles of spirits that she deemed okay to be used on Archie. She directed Josie and Lollzie to hold his head up as she poured the alcohol down his throat. The burn was incredibly painful, but soon enough the copious amounts of alcohol Annie poured down his throat meant Archie no longer felt any of the pain.

Annie smiled down at him as she saw he was now drunk as a skunk. She removed one long match and struck it against the side of the box. She smiled down at Archie who stared up at her. His previously drunken gaze, sharpened. His eyes widened as she moved the match nearer his mouth. She looked up to her two friends.

"I might as well give you two the warning: step back quickly from the burning human," she smiled as she dropped the lit match into his mouth.  
Lollzie, Josie and Annie all dove in different dirctions. The smell of burning flesh filled the cellar. The three RRA girls stood up and stared at  
Archie who was twitching on the floor. A yellow-orange glow burned in his throat. Several flames flew out of his mouth and licked his cheeks. Soon his entire body was in flames and he was still twitching. All of a sudden there was a banging on the doors inside the pub. Josie finished writing her letter to the authorities as Lollzie headed out into the pub to see who the intruder was. Annie smiled down at the burnt body of Archie. Parts of his skin had melted and it were now hardening. "May you never rest and never find peace but burn in hell for all eternity," she whispered softly to the corpse before her and Josie went back into the pub.

Lollzie was standing open-mouthed as the Mitchell family stood staring at the remnants of their torture of Archie. Josie smiled at them all and went  
straight up to Ronnie and Roxy smiling at them both and introducing herself.

"Um, Josie...don't you think it's kinda bad that you're shaking their hands while their dad's blood is still on them?"

"I don't care" Josie said 'You're Ronnie Mitchell' she said to Ronnie, shaking her hand madly 'It's a pleasure to meet you. I am _extremely _sorry about Dani, I hope this makes up for it a bit' She turned to Roxy 'Roxy, sweetie, you're a great girl, but now you have to grow up and stop being such a Daddy's girl, ok? Good girl. Now...'

Before Josie had a chance to continue rambling a bloke walked in,.

"'Ello Mum!" he said going up to Peggy to kiss her.

"Grant!" squealed Annie as she ran forward and tackled him.

He looked down and raised an eyebrow at the young girl trying to wrap her arms around him. His eyes tightened as he saw that the girl was covered in blood.

"Mum, Phil, what's going on?" Grant asked.

"I'd like to know too," said Peggy staring at the three girls.

"We've done you a HUGE favour" said Annie.

"You should love us for it" said Lollzie.

"Saved you a lot of pain" said Josie.

The three girls looked at each other and shouted "ARCHIE MITCHELL IS DEAD!"

* * *

"Dear Eastenders Fans,

We're sorry to have ruined the Christmas Murder Mystery before it happened. But now you know who is responcible for the Death Of Archie Mitchell. We are happy to have our names on it!

Yours,

Josie, Annie, Lollzie"

* * *

**Thanks for helping me write this Annie!**


End file.
